The Only One I Trust
by Adrian Jade
Summary: Kadin Alcazar never learned from her father's mistake she too fell in love with the enemy and it cost her a very important person. Summary sucks I know but it is better I swear. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first GH fan fiction I have been a fan of the show for a few years now. I own nothing except for Kadin and Alexander and Lorenzo's two other children. If I get any of the information wrong please don't be mad because I am truly sorry.

"I have a meeting with the boss" a tall dark haired man said to the guard standing outside of what looked to be a warehouse. The guard grunted and moved to let the man enter the building. The inside of the building did not match the outside at all it looked much like an office. He walked up the the receptionist and waited patently for her to get off the phone.

"May I help you?" she asked politely.

"I have an appointment with the boss" he said his accent distinctly South American.

"The boss is in a meeting right now but you can wait in the office" the receptionist said.

"Yeah I'll do that" the man said as he walked up the stairs that he was directed to go up. He walked into a small office it was furnished with leather furniture and it the middle of the room sat a dark maple desk. He had a seat in a chair and waited. The door opened and he stood up by was disappointed when a woman entered. She had long black hair and blue eyes. She was about 5'5 she was wearing a black skirt and a dark blue shirt that was just low cut enough to give you a view of what her chest looked like.

"Sorry about the inconvenience" she said as she sat down in the chair behind the desk.

"Well is the boss out from the meeting I'm supposed to be meeting him now" the man said he was staring to get impatient.

"You are meeting with the boss but sorry to burst your bubble she is a woman and she is me" she said.

"But I have a meeting with Kadin Alcazar" the man said.

"Honey did it ever occur to you that Kadin could I don't know be a girl's name?" Kadin asked.

"But you can't be Lorenzo would never put a woman in charge" he said.

"Do you really have a death wish?" she asked in a deadly tone.

There was no denying thatKadin meant business everything about her was serious and cold she reminded the man very much of her father.

"No ma'am I just wasn't expecting a woman" he said.

"So what exactly is it that you want?" Kadin asked.

"I was sent here by my boss to discuss shipment instructions into pier 36" he answered.

"Pier 36?" Kadin asked with with growing interest.

"Yes pier 36" he replied.

"You do know that is smack dab in the middle of Corrinthos-Morgan territory right?" Kadin asked.

"Yes I am aware but my buyer insisted on that pier and with your company seeing it through" he said.

By now the man was ringing his hand with nervousness if she didn't except the deal he wouldn't get paid and that was the last thing he wanted.

"What was the name of the buyer?" Kadin asked.

"Benson" he said.

"Well tell your buyer that I will not start a war between my competitors" Kadin said.

"But" he started.

"I think it is better if you left" Kadin said.

The man left Kadin's office. She stood facing her window for a long time before she sat back down at her desk and hit the intercom button.

"Julie please set up a meeting with me and Mr Corrinthos and Mr. Morgan" Kadin told her.

"You got it boss" Julie said.

The next day Kadin sat in her office waiting patiently for Sonny and Jason to show up. She was deep in thought mainly about her family. Her father was a good man but in the end his weakness had destroyed him leaving him as a shell of the man he once was. Her mother she hadn't seen in sometime she had abandoned her and her two younger siblings when Kadin's sister Adriana was born. Her sweet baby sister was 10 now and she had been through so much in her short life. A knock on the door broke Kadin away from her musings.

"Ms. Alcazar, Sonny and Jason are here" Julie said.

"Send them in" Kadin ordered.

She took a few deep breaths to calm herself. Rule number 1 when going meeting with an enemy always look calm even if you are not.

"Mr Corrinthos,Mr Morgan so nice to see you again" Kadin greeted them with indifference.

"Kadin" Jason greeted back.

"So what is this about?" Sonny asked.

He didn't trust Lorenzo Alcazar and to be truthful he had the same problem trusting his 21 year old daughter. But maybe he was just being like this for all the pain she had caused his wife over the years.

"Tell your wife not to try to start turf wars just to get a glimpse of me" Kadin stated.

"We have no idea what you are talking about" Jason said.

"Of course you don't" Kadin said.

She threw a folder full of papers onto the desk.

"A buyer with the last name Benson wanted my people to take in a shipment on pier 26" she said.

"Carly" Sonny whispered.

"Please just tell her to leave my family alone" Kadin pleaded in an almost broken voice.

"I can't control her" Sonny said "you should know that".

"We had a deal" Kadin said turning to face both Sonny and Jason "we agreed to leave each other alone and I kept my part so Sonny you being the all powerful crime boss should be able to handle YOUR wife".

This wasn't the first time Sonny had seen the dangerousness in his step-daughter's eyes. But he always thought that it wasn't her fault she couldn't help it that she was raised by a lunatic.

"I'm giving you one last chance handle her or I'll do it myself".

"You wouldn't really kill your own mother would you?" Jason asked.

Kadin looked him straight in the eyes and said. "I have no mother she died giving birth to my sister".

Sonny left the office but Jason remained he wanted to try to comfort the girl he had come to care for over the years.

"You should leave" she said.

"We need to talk" he said ignoring her last comment.

"There is nothing to discuss" she said.

"I still love you" he said.

"You shouldn't" she said.

"Kadin please talk to me" Jason begged.

"Jason the woman you loved died when they killed her child"

Jason cringed to this day talking about his son hurt.

"I miss Alexander too" he said.

"Don't you dare say his name you promised to protect him and you couldn't" she said.

"Damn it Kadin!" Jason exclaimed "he was my son too"

"I've moved on please just leave me alone" she said.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Please no flames I completely screwed up on the fic so I am trying to salvage it. Also Courtney and Sam don't exist in this story. Kadin is 21 and Jason is in his early 30's so just keep that in mind.

Back Story: Caroline Benson aka Carly Corrinthos and Lorenzo Alcazar were married before she came to Port Charles. But nobody ever knew that, they were married for 5 years and had 3 children the oldest being Kadin Elena next Leonardo Samuel and finally Adriana Rose. Carly left Lorenzo 3 days after Adriana was born and since then Kadin has hated her mother. She was only five when she left but she can still remember the pain she felt. Anyways Kadin was 19 when Lorenzo moved them to Port Charles to take over his brother's business. And you know the rest. For further reference Leo is 18 and Adriana is 16.

Kadin still saw the image of Alexander slowly dying whenever she closed her eyes. His big blue eyes widened in shock and fear were burned into her memory and the pain was still so fresh. She should have known never to get involved with a mobster but she couldn't help it there was something about Jason Morgan that made him different than any other man she had ever met, maybe it was his dangerous life that attracted her to him then again maybe it was something else. She still remembered the first time she had met him like it was yesterday but that was a lifetime ago she was young and naïve. But her whole world changed when little Alexander Javier Alcazar was born, both Kadin and Jason loved that little boy so much. But the thing was not even Kadin's father knew that Alexander, his beloved grandson was a child of the enemy and it was safer that way during the day if Alex saw Jason he knew not to talk to him and at night they were a family.

It was 2 weeks before Alex's second birthday, Kadin had been out all day getting things for his Blues Clues party. Everyone was going to be there she even invited her half brothers Michael and Morgan as a favor to Jason. She had nothing against Michael and Morgan, they couldn't help who their mother was anymore than she could. Every once in a while she'd give Latica sometime off and she'd take the boys for an ice cream. Anyways she was setting up everything when she heard a knock on the door. She opened it and found the person she hated just as much as her mother, Ric Lancing. Lorenzo had taught his children to always be careful around cop, he had also taught them the fine art of talking themselves out of trouble but again that was another story. Kadin watched Ric every motion with careful precision.

"May I help you Mr. Lancing?" Kadin asked with evident distaste.

"I just want you to know that we are taking down Morgan and Corrinthos tonight and if you were smart you'd keep your son far away from Jason" Ric said.

"Why would you be going after coffee importers?" Kadin asked innocently.

"Come on Ms. Alcazar you and I both know Sonny and Jason aren't coffee importers and neither is your father and believe me he'll be getting the same thing Sonny and Jason are getting." Ric stated.

"Not that is really matters but why would Alex be anywhere near Jason or Sonny?" Kadin asked.

"Do you really think I am that stupid, your son just happens to have blonde hair and blue eyes just like Jason Morgan" Ric said.

"I have blue eyes and the blonde hair runs in my family" Kadin lied.

"Whatever I'm just warning you now I want to help you but you need to help me" Ric said.

"I know nothing about Sonny and Jason's business and I would appreciate if you left my home now" Kadin said.

"You may not care but I don't want to see that innocent little boy get hurt" Ric said.

"If you come near my son I will kill you myself" Kadin threatened.

"Maybe you are more like your father then I thought you were" Ric said showing himself out.

Later that night Kadin and Jason were watching TV, she decided not to tell him about Ric stopping by because she didn't want him to worry. They were lying on the couch and she was resting her head against his chest. Alex had gone to bed about a half hour before. This was their favorite time of the day when they could relax in each other's arms.

"I can't believe our little boy is going to be 2 years old" Jason said "I remember when he was born"

"That was an interesting day" she said linking her fingers with his.

Just then there was a loud bang on the door. Jason stood up and grabbed his gun. He told Kadin to remain on the floor. The next thing Kadin knew the door was being broken down and bullets were flying everywhere. Kadin looked up to see Alex standing there he must have heard the noise and got scared. She crawled as fast as she could to him but it wasn't fast enough. Alexander was hit directly in the chest with a bullet. Kadin held her son in her arms trying desperately to stop the bleeding but he was too far gone. His body went limp in her arms her little blue eyed angel went to Heaven where he belonged. Kadin was too busy grieving to feel the searing pain in her stomach. The world went black to her.

Kadin woke up a day and a half later. Monica had been with her most of the time she felt pity for the young girl. She had always thought Alexander resembled Jason when he was little but she had never known that he was her grandson. Alex had loved Monica though because every time he came to visit General Hospital she gave him a lollipop. Kadin woke up dazed and confused.

"Monica what happened?" she asked.

"You were shot" Monica explained "luckily it missed all the major organs"

"Where is Alex is he ok?" Kadin asked concerned.

"Kadin don't you remember Alexander was killed in the attack" Monica said.

Then it all came flooding back into Kadin's mind. The precious moments with Jason, the words Ric had told her, Alex dying in her arms.

She broke down right there. Monica didn't know what to do but she knew that she had to comfort the young girl someone how. She held her as she cried.

"Has Jason been here?" Kadin asked.

"Not that I know of why would he" Monica replied.

"We were working on something before the attack, I think they were after Jason" Kadin said.

"Can I ask you a question?" Monica asked.

"Sure" Kadin replied.

"Was Jason Alexander's father?" Monica asked.

"It doesn't matter anymore if he was because Alex is gone now" Kadin said.

That was all Monica needed to hear to know it was true Alexander was in fact her grandson and like Michael she had lost him too.

Kadin was released a week later. One day after Alexander's funeral she took over her father's business this was the only way she felt she could keep Jason away from her.

She watched as Jason got into the waiting car. The she lifted up her shirt to look at the scar where the bullet had entered. No matter how much she wanted to forget she knew she never could. That scar would always be a reminder of they day her life ended.


	3. Chapter 3

After a straining day at the office Kadin decided to go home and try to get some sleep. But as she lay in bed tossing and turning. Why hadn't he visited her in the hospital? It seemed like such a small detail but she needed to know. She threw on some clothes and bundled up it was winter time in Port Charles and being near the water made it even colder. She walked to the building she'd come to know so well. Lucky for her Carly had moved out a while ago so she didn't have to see her. She barged into Jason's penthouse without knocking. Jason looked up from his game of pool but he didn't look startled or surprised in the least.

"Why didn't you come visit me in the hospital?" she asked.

Jason never took his eyes off the pool table in front of him Kadin knew he did this when he didn't want to talk about things.

"How did you get in here?" he asked.

"I gave the guard a 50" she replied.

"I'll have to have a talk with him" Jason said shooting another ball into one of the pockets on the table.

"Damn it Jason answer my question" she demanded.

"Fine you want to know" he said finally looking up from his game. "I didn't want to put you in anymore danger, Alex was killed because I couldn't protect him and you were shot, I just didn't want to risk you getting hurt even worse"

"If you loved me you would have come" she said.

"You can doubt a lot of things about me but don't you ever doubt the love I have for you or how much I loved Alex" Jason ordered.

"I'm sorry" she said not looking at him.

"It used to be so easy just to talk but now everything is so screwed up" Jason said.

"Jase we lost our son it's not supposed to be easy" she said.

"It's been a whole year why does it still hurt like it did then?" he asked running a hand through his spiky blonde hair.

Kadin looked around Jason's pent house nothing had changed since the last time she had been there. But out of the corner of her eye she saw something that she had never seen before. She walked over and bent down to pick up on of the pieces to the train set that sat neatly on the floor.

"I bought that for Alex for his birthday, I knew he really wanted one and I even set it up for him" Jason said "I know I should probably give it to Morgan or something but I just can't part with it".

"I haven't changed anything in his room" Kadin said. "sometimes I go in there and pretend that he is at daycare and that he'll be home at any time ready to rip his room apart and I'd pretend to be mad at him"

"He was too cute to stay mad at" Jason said.

"I blamed you so much for Alex's death, all I could think if he just had a normal job then Alex would still be alive" Kadin said.

A pained look crossed Jason's handsome features.

"Jason I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to come out like that I…" she was cut off by Jason.

"Maybe you should go" he said.

"I will but I really need to tell you something I should have told you a year ago" she said.

"What?" he asked a hint of impatience laced his tone.

"Ric Lancing showed up that afternoon saying that he was taking you and Sonny down and that I should keep Alex away, then he said something like he would feel bad if something happened to Alex and I threatened him and he said I was exactly like my dad" Kadin explained.

"All this time I've been blaming myself… how could you keep that from me?" Jason asked.

"I didn't think it was important" she said.

"Kadin please go" Jason said.

"Why what is going to happen?" she asked.

"You are going to go back home and forget we ever had this talk it is better this way" Jason said.

"Ok but just know this if I could change anything I wouldn't I have never regretted you being Alex's father I only regretted what you did" she said before walking out of Jason's penthouse.


	4. Chapter 4

Jason was cleaning his gun it seemed that was the only thing he could do to keep himself from finding Ric Lancing and killing him right then and there. There was a knock and then Sonny walked into Jason's penthouse.

"You called?" Sonny asked.

"Yes" Jason replied.

"Why?" Sonny asked.

Jason put his gun down and walked over to the bar to get himself a drink. Sonny saw this and was instantly worried Jason was not one to drink.

"Jase is everything alright?"

"No, all this time I thought it was my fault but he organized it and now he's gone" Jason rambled. It was clear to Sonny that this wasn't Jason's first drink.

"Jason I have no idea what you are talking about" Sonny said.

"Alex, Ric killed him" Jason

"Alex as in Lorenzo's grandson?" Sonny asked.

"Yes, all this time I thought I caused his death but I didn't all the guilt I felt" Jason's eyes were closed to hid the tears that were just behind his eyes lids.

"I still don't get why this is upsetting you so much"

"He was my son!" Jason exclaimed.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean his mother and I were in love and then he came and we were so happy but then that asshole killed my baby boy" he explained.

Jason didn't bother looking at Sonny because he already knew what it would be, he would be pissed and shocked and maybe a little bit disgusted.

"Jason, Kadin is the enemy. How could you?"

"Because I loved her and I still do" he admitted.

Sonny was about to say something but Jason cut him off.

"Don't worry she wants nothing to do with me"

"Jase you know that it is for the best" Sonny patted his best friend on the shoulder.

"I have to go" Jason informed Sonny as he grabbed his gun and coat.

"Where are you going?" Sonny asked.

"To take out Ric" Jason replied.

Sonny watched his friend and right hand man leave. He couldn't help but be worried when Jason got like this there was no stopping him. It took Sonny all of his strength to battle his pride as he called the enemy.

"Kadin you need to stop Jason before he gets himself killed"


	5. Chapter 5

Jason had his gun positioned on Ric's temple he couldn't wait to pull the trigger.

"Jason don't" Kadin said putting a hand on Jason's shoulder.

"Kadin get out of here" Jason's voice was bitter.

"He isn't worth it" Kadin whispered.

"It is his fault that Alex is dead"

"Yes but killing Ric and spending the rest of your life in jail isn't going to do anything either"

Jason pushed Ric aside and Kadin wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug. She was shaking with the mere thoughts of what might have happened.

"It's ok" Jason said and then he kissed her forehead.

Ric just watched as Jason comforted the young woman he had been hoping for this sure he had thought that there was some kind of relationship between Jason Morgan and Kadin Alcazar but he could never prove it. Now he had all he needed to pit his brother and Kadin's father against each other and he would finally be able to take them down once and for all. Sure he felt bad about Alexander's death, he was just an innocent child born to the wrong families. Then again he could say the same about Kadin until she refused to help him. So maybe he was doing Alex a favor but ending his life before they could have brainwashed him into believing nothing but blind loyalty to "the family".

Jason walked Kadin back to her apartment and they just sat on the couch neither one knew what to say.

"Kadin I'm sorry you had to see that" Jason said.

"Sonny was worried about you and called me" she said.

"Really he did that?" Jason asked.

"Yes he cares about you and doesn't want to see you get yourself killed"

"I wouldn't have got myself killed" Jason replied.

Kadin gave him a look and then leaned back against the couch with her eyes closed.

"What went wrong Jason?" she asked.

"I don't know, we were so happy for that short time"

"I miss Alex so much it hurts" she said.

"I know you do I miss him too" Jason said "sometimes I think I hear him laughing but then I remember he is gone"

"Ric will pay we just have to figure out a way" she said.

"Give Lorenzo back his territory" Jason said.

"What? why?" Kadin asked.

"Kadin I love you but if you are the enemy then there is no way for us to be together" he explained.

"Jason I can't" she said.

"Can't or won't?" he asked.

"Both" she said.

"Ok then if that is the way it has to be then that's fine" Jason said standing up and grabbing his jacket.

"Jason"

"Save it Kadin" Jason said putting his hand on the door knob.

"Jason if you leave this apartment I will shoot you myself" Kadin threatened.

"What?" Jason said turning to face her.

"You don't even give me a choice" she said "my father isn't well enough to take care of his business… so you have two choices you can deal with that because you love me enough to wait a few years till Leo can take over or you can walk out that door right now and just give up"

"What am I supposed to do if your father finds out or God forbid Sonny tries to go after you…"

"I am not afraid of Sonny or my father if they want to try and stop us then let them, I know that I love you and if that is wrong I don't want to be right"

"I'm sorry Kadin" Jason took one more look at her before walking out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Jason returned home to his penthouse extremely frustrated he couldn't understand why Kadin wouldn't do what he had asked. He was way past rational thought he sent his entire bar area crashing to the ground, glass shattered everywhere but he didn't care, his broken heart hurt worse than the pieces of glass sticking out of his arm. He had perfected this unfeeling act since Alex had died and with one look, one brush of the hand it all came crumbling down.

He wanted to do so many things at that moment … cry, destroy some more stuff… etc but it wouldn't make him feel any better. Why couldn't he have said that he would wait? Why does it have to be this way?

_He remembered the first time he had ever met Kadin. She had been 19 but there was something about her that captivated him. He had been assigned to watch her and see if she could somehow be a key to bring down Lorenzo Alcazar. They had met by accident, she was walking by the docks when someone tried to grab her purse. Kadin being the stubborn fool that she is refused to give up the purse and started to fight the man. Jason being a very sensible man couldn't take seeing a woman being beaten up even if she was the enemy. He came to her rescue the man knowing who Jason Morgan was dropped the purse and ran. Jason picked up the purse and handed it to her._

"_You really shouldn't walk down here alone" he said._

"_I can take care of myself" she replied. At that time she had a very thick accent. Jason assumed it was from spending most of her life in Venezuela._

_Jason couldn't help but be amused by her self-sufficient attitude._

"_Is this the way you thank people who help you?" he inquired._

"_Only people who I know for a fact would shoot me in the back rather than talk to me" was her reply._

"_How do you know I would do that" he was amused by her forwardness._

"_Forgive me for being blunt but I'm not stupid Mr. Morgan" she said._

'_Damn' Jason thought 'she knows who I am' _

_Kadin smirked at the puzzled look. She had him exactly where she wanted him._

"_So do I seem dangerous to you or are you trying to find out a way to take my father down because if you are following me around isn't going to help you" she said "I know nothing of his business affairs and I assure you I know how to defend myself"_

"_If I were going to kill you I would have done it already" Jason said._

"_Oh that is so comforting" Kadin said._

"_Glad I could help" Jason smiled._

_In an instant Kadin understood what it meant to go weak in the knees. Of course she composed herself quickly._

"_Aren't you worried that Sonny or my father will find us talking?" she asked._

"_Not really" he replied good-naturedly._

"_You should be" she said._

"_Like you I can take care of myself" he replied._

"_Well I should be going" she said._

"_Can I see you again?" he asked._

"_As in a date…?" she asked._

"_Yeah why not" was his reply._

"_Because it is against every rule" she said._

"_I didn't picture you the type of person to be afraid of breaking a few rules" Jason countered._

"_I'm not" she said._

"_So then what is the problem?" he asked._

"_Nothing" she answered._

"_So have dinner with me tomorrow" he suggested._

"_I'll think about it" she said walking away casually._

_Jason watched her walk away with a smile. He was definitely going to like getting to know Kadin Alcazar much better. Even if it meant breaking all the rules._

Kadin went to see her father after her frustrating encounter with Jason.

"Honey I haven't seen you this upset since Alexander died" A concerned Lorenzo voiced his thoughts.

"It's nothing" she replied.

"You know you can tell me anything" he urged her to share what was bothering her.

"Do you think that I did the right thing throwing myself into running our territory after Alex died?" she asked.

"It probably wasn't the smartest idea but you needed something to distract you from your pain" he answered.

"I have to say I wondered why you took over the territory" he added.

"It's way too complicated to explain" she said.

"We have all the time in the world" he said.

"I did something I shouldn't have … I broke the rules and now my son is dead end of story" she stated bluntly.

"Kadin I never felt the need to ask you this but who is Alexander's father" Lorenzo asked.

Kadin bit the inside of her lip, she knew her father wasn't going to like the answer but she wasn't about to lie to him.

"Are you sure you want to know?" she asked.

"Yes" Lorenzo replied. He already didn't like where this was going.

"Alex's father is Jason Morgan" Kadin said.

She closed her eyes preparing herself for an array to Spanish curse words to leave her father's mouth but he remained calm. She opened her eyes, his face was neutral which she took as a good thing.

Kadin felt such relief after she had told her father who her son's true father was.

"How did this happen?" he asked.

"Papi, does it really matter?" she asked.

"It does" he said.

"I met Jason when I first came to Port Charles he was assigned to follow me and one day someone tried to mug me and he stopped them. We talked and there was something about him that attracted me and even though it was breaking the rules we fell in love" she explained.

"Alex is gone because of what you and Jason do for a living" she added somewhat spitefully.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Ric Lansing is the reason Alex is dead he tired to warn me but I just badmouthed him and kicked him out of my apartment" she said.

"I'm not following you" Lorenzo said.

Kadin was shaking by this time.

"Papi, Ric came to tell me to keep Alex away from Jason because he was going after Sonny, Jason and you but I was too ignorant to take it" she said "and now my baby is gone"

"Why didn't you tell me this before we could have done something about it?" Lorenzo asked.

"Because killing Ric won't bring Alex back" she stated.

"Kadin I know how much you loved that little boy and wanted to be the mother you never really had but there is always time to have another child with a man who isn't Jason Morgan" Lorenzo said.

"I cannot believe you just said that!" Kadin exclaimed.

She turned to her father's bar and picked up a glass. She flung it against the wall in frustration.

"You know what you are right I can always have other children, in fact that is what I want" she said.

Suddenly it was all clear. She knew what she needed to do.

"I need to leave and never return" she said.

"Kadin no that isn't what I meant" Lorenzo said.

"For the first time in a very long time I can see clearly" she said "I can never truly get over Alex's death because I can never truly get away from what caused it"

She looked at her father, her blue eyes blazing.

"Good bye Papi" she kissed his cheek.

"Kadin please don't do this" he begged.

"I have to" and with that she was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

In two years Kadin had completely changed her life around. For the first time she felt content and peaceful. The day was beautiful, she sighed as she pushed a stroller down the street. New England was so beautiful in the summer, she loved it here. Although she never forgot about Port Charles. She felt two strong arms wrap around her waist, she looked up and her eyes connected with her husband's.

"Hey baby what are you doing home?" she asked "I thought you weren't going to be till Thursday"

"I missed you and the schedule changed we have a few home games now" he said.

Anthony looked kissed his wife's lips lightly. Anthony Curtis Morrison was a linebacker for the New England Patriots.

"I see that you and Mateo are enjoying a day in the son" he said.

Mateo Andrew Morrison had been a surprise indeed. Kadin and Anthony had just gotten married and hadn't even talked about children. But it was a welcomed surprise none the less. But Kadin never forgot about Alex, but she found having Mateo around eased the pain.

Anthony knew very little about Kadin's upbringing except that she grew up in Venezuela and that she has two younger siblings. He found that she didn't like to talk about her past and that was ok with him.

"We've been out here for a little while what do you say we go home" she suggested.

"Ok" he replied.

They walked home and Kadin put Mateo in his crib for a nap. She looked at her 8 month old baby, he looked nothing like Alex which made it easier. Alex had Jason's blonde hair and baby blue eyes. Mateo had dark brown hair and darker blue eyes. But they had the same nose Kadin wasn't sure how she knew that but she did.

She went downstairs to find Anthony looking at their pictures on the mantle above the fireplace.

"Hey Sexy Eyes" she said. Sexy Eyes was her little nickname for him, she had called him it since they had started dating.

"I've been gone for 3 weeks and all you have to say is hey Sexy Eyes" he joked.

"Well it's too late to meet you at the door in nothing but a necktie and a smile isn't it" she said.

He grinned mischievously at her.

Kadin couldn't help but thinking that she loved this man very much. He was kind and devoted to her. But he was missing the sense of danger that attracted her to Jason. She shook her head and reminded herself that she would never have to worry about Anthony being killed by some crazy mob boss. That is what she wanted right? A normal life away from all the violence she had once seen.

Anthony noticed a hint of sadness in his wife's eyes. She wore this look a lot when he had first met her but it was rare to see it now.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine just thinking about something" she replied. She flashed him a smile showing him that nothing was wrong.

"I have a surprise for you" he said "you and Mateo are going to travel with me to my games in New York"

Kadin felt funny at first but she told herself that she would be nowhere near Port Charles.

"Ok that should be fun" she said a little hesitantly.

If Anthony had heard the resistance in her voice he said nothing about it.

"We leave in two days" he said.

"No problem" she replied.

Kadin was a nervous wreck upon the arrival to New York but she relaxed when she once again reminded herself that she would be nowhere near Port Charles.

While Anthony was at practice Kadin went shopping with Mateo. The third day they were there Anthony had the day off so the whole family decided to take a little trip through the back roads of New York. They were laughing and having fun, Kadin didn't even notice the scenery around her. Just then the car started to skid. Anthony stopped the car and told Kadin to remain where she was.

"The tire is gone" he said returning to the car.

"I think I saw a sign for a gas station a little ways up we can walk there and get a tow truck to come pick up the car" he said.

Kadin agree and grabbed Mateo from the back seat. They began walking hand in hand enjoying each other's company. Kadin truly had no idea that she was walking to the one place she vowed to never go again.

It didn't take her long to recognize the oh so familiar buildings that made up "The Docks". She swore under her breath. She wanted to turn around but she couldn't not without having to give Anthony an explanation.

'_It's ok" _she thought _'we'll just fix the tire and leave before anyone recognizes me'_

But fate wouldn't have it that way. Kadin knew where the gas station was but she pretended to be ignorant of her surroundings.

"We should check over there" she said leading him away from the docks.

"This place is pretty cool" Anthony said.

They were almost home free. When someone from Kadin's past appeared.

"Kadin" a girl about 18 yelled "mi hermana has finally returned home"

Kadin allowed her sister to hug her and she even returned the hug. She had missed Adriana and Leo.

"Como estas chica?" Adriana asked.

"I'm good" Kadin replied.

"You answered in English why we rarely ever spoke to each other in English" Adriana said.

"I don't really speak Spanish anymore Anthony is Italian and can't speak it so I don't" Kadin said.

Adriana left Kadin and went to shake Anthony's hand.

"Hi, I'm Kadin's younger sister Adriana" she said.

"Umm… hi" Anthony said some what confused.

"What's the matter she's told you about us right?" Adriana asked.

"Very little" Anthony admitted. "I just knew that she had two younger siblings"

"Well whatever" Adriana said "Papi is going to be so happy to see you again"

"We aren't here to see Papi" Kadin said.

"Then what are you here for?" Adriana asked.

"Just to get our flat tire fixed and then we're heading back to NYC" Kadin answered.

"Well Bobby won't be in till Monday" Adriana answered "which is tomorrow, so why don't you come and see Papi"

"It would be nice to meet your father" Anthony said.

"Tony this really isn't a good idea" Kadin said.

"What's the matter don't you want Papi to meet your boyfriend?" Adriana asked.

"Husband actually" Anthony said "and this is your nephew Mateo"

Adrian had not seen the baby carriage till Anthony had said something.

"Married with a baby Kadin thanks for letting us know" Adriana said coldly.

"Adia please it wasn't like that" Kadin said.

"Fine you know what do whatever you want" Adriana said "pretend like you don't have a family"

"Adriana it really isn't like that" Kadin said.

"Well why doesn't Anthony know about us and why didn't you let us know that you got married or had a god damn baby!" Adrian yelled.

"You know why" Kadin said.

"You are really selfish sometimes Kadin" Adriana said.

"Fine you want me to go see Papi I will" Kadin snapped "are you happy now"

"No" Adrian said.

"Well get over it you little brat" Kadin said.

"I'm not going to dignify that with a response" Adriana said.

Kadin and Anthony followed Adriana to Lorenzo's home. Kadin was more irritated with her sister than worried about seeing her father again.

"Papi, I brought some guests with me" Adriana announced.

Lorenzo had his back to them, he was staring out the window. Silent contemplation he liked to call it. He turned around to face the daughter he hadn't seen in two years.

"Kadin, my baby has returned" Lorenzo hugged Kadin tightly.

After he released her Kadin got a good look at her father. Time had aged him but she could still see the calculating violent gleam in his eyes. It made her shiver.

"It's been a while" Kadin said unsurely.

"Yes it has" Lorenzo replied. He was so happy to see his oldest daughter it almost killed him when she left.

"It hasn't been the same here without you" Lorenzo said.

"I'm sure it hasn't" Kadin said. She noticed Anthony standing there uncomfortably holding Mateo in his arms. "Papi where are my manners this is my husband Anthony and our son Mateo"

Lorenzo studied the man before him. Anthony held his gaze which few people could do.

"It's nice to meet you" Lorenzo said shaking Anthony's hand.

"You too sir" Anthony replied.

Kadin took Mateo from Anthony and handed him to her father.

"Mateo was my father's name" Lorenzo said.

"I know it was" Kadin said.

There was a knock at the door. One of Lorenzo's guard entered but before he could get a word out Jason Morgan burst into the room.

"Alcazar we need to talk" he stated forcibly.

But then he saw Kadin and his whole body went into a state of shock.

A/N: Well there you go another chapter and some more drama… gotta love the drama. I'll update soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Jason slammed into his penthouse. His blue eyes blazing with lust and anger, how could she do that to him get married when she knew how much he loved her.

"Someone pissed the almighty Jason Morgan off" Carly stood up from the couch.

"Out Carly" Jason barked. He was in no mood to deal with her.

"Oh you are all tense" she rubbed a hand across his shoulders.

"Please leave Carly" Jason's tone softened to an almost plea voice.

"Tell me what's the matter" she urged him.

"It's your fault you know" Jason said.

"What did I do" She was surprised because she thought she had been very good as of late.

"I would never have to see her again" he said.

"Jase you aren't making any sense"

"Kadin, I would never have to see her again if one of your crazy schemes hadn't gone bad" he yelled.

"Oh" was all Carly could say she had forgotten about doing that. But then it hit her Jason had seen her little girl.

"How is she?" Carly asked with genuine interest.

"Leave"

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what I want to know" Carly said forcefully with her hands on her hips.

"How can two women be so different but so alike?" he momentarily shuddered.

"Just tell me what I want to know Jason"

"She's back for the time being" Jason admitted "with her husband and son"

"She's married?" Carly asked with surprise.

"Yes" he grumbled.

"I have a grandson" Carly's eyes began to water "after Alex I was devastated"

"Don't mention his name" Jason snapped "you know nothing about Alex"

"Oh and you do" she countered.

"I know his favorite song was Build me up Buttercup by the Temptations, and that his favorite food was spaghetti because it was messy and that is favorite TV show was Thomas and Friends because he loved trains" Jason seethed.

"I know that he was loved by both his parents and that YOUR brother in law is the reason he is dead, I know that I wake up at night sometimes because I think I hear him laughing"

Carly could honestly say she had never seen Jason switch moods so fast. He was so mad that she actually feared for her life but then he completely turned around.

"So that's the big secret … you and Kadin had a baby" she said finally piecing everything together.

When Jason didn't answer she knew she was correct.

"You are my best friend how could you not tell me?" she asked outraged.

"Carly you are not the one who should be calling the kettle black" Jason said.

"So what's the problem?" Carly asked.

"The woman I love is married and has a child with another man" Jason screamed.

Max, whom had taken it upon himself to be Carly's bodyguard for the day, stepped in to see what Jason was yelling about.

"Everything ok Mrs. C?" he asked.

"Yes Max I'm fine" she replied.

"You are in love with my daughter?" she asked surprised.

"Yes I am" he said.

"Wow that is so strange" she said "but if you two got together then that means that I would get the chance to see her and then maybe I could finally get her to love me again"

"Carly keep dreaming … Kadin is married to another man and from what I know she does not want or ever will want to have anything to do with you"

"Jason I can get anything I want" she pinched his cheek "it is only a matter of time"

Jason watched as Carly practically skipped out of the apartment.

"Carly was there something you came over here for?" he asked.

"You know what I don't remember what it was" she said.

"I need a drink" he said to himself after the door was closed.


	9. Chapter 9

"Sonny I want you to order a hit on someone" Carly demanded bursting through the door to their home.

"You want me to what?" Sonny asked amused.

"My oldest daughter Kadin is married with a baby"

"Ok and this is a problem why?"

"Because she and Jason love each other and if she is with Jason then I can finally get my Kadin to listen to me"

"Good luck with that one" Sonny laughed "she's about as stubborn as you and Alcazar put together and then some"

"She's a mother now"

"She was a mother when Alexander was alive also and she still wanted nothing to do with you"

"Who's a mother" Michael asked having a seat on the couch.

"Michael you know mommy was married before right?" Carly asked.

"Yeah you were married to Mr. Alcazar and Kadin, Leo, and Adrianna are my half siblings" Michael said.

"How do you know that?" Carly asked.

"Jason told me and Kadin used to take me and Morgan for ice cream but then she moved away but I saw her today … dad did you know her new husband is Anthony Morrison"

"Really wow" Sonny said.

"Who is Anthony Morrison?" Carly asked.

"He's a football player" Michael said "look dad he even signed this football for me"

"That's very nice Michael we'll have to get you a case for it"

"Tomorrow he said that we could play catch in the park if it was ok with you and mom" Michael said excitedly.

"So can I?" he asked.

"We will discuss it" Sonny said.

"That means no" Michael said a little disappointed.

"Sonny I don't see why Michael can't play catch with his new brother in law" Carly said.

"Really mommy you mean it!" Michael exclaimed jumping up to hug his mother.

"Yes now go wash up dinner will be ready soon" she told him.

Michael ran upstairs yelling for Morgan.

"What's going on in that brain of yours?" Sonny asked.

"Well if Michael wants to play catch with Kadin's husband in the park they'll need to come and pick him up correct?" Carly asked.

"And…?"

"This means that Kadin will be here and I get so see her and my new grandson"

"What happens if she doesn't come?" Sonny asked.

"She will" Carly said.

"I'm not apart of this especially because her brother in my enemy" Sonny said.

"You and Leo have a truce" Carly pointed out "you even work with him sometimes"

"That doesn't make him any less the enemy… and what happened to the hit you wanted me to put on this poor guy"

"He can stay alive for the time being because he serves a purpose"

Sonny rolled his eyes and left his wife to plot whatever it was she was thinking. He had learned by now it was useless to try and stop her.

"Anthony I really don't think it was a good idea to tell Michael that you would play football with him tomorrow" Kadin said.

"Why? He's your brother right what's so bad about that?" he asked.

"Our families are at war" Kadin admitted.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"My father isn't really in the coffee business it's a front for the mob" she admitted.

"Come on Kadin be serious" he laughed.

"I am being deadly serious" she said "the man you saw today his name is Jason Morgan … he's well Sonny's right hand man"

"Sonny being your stepfather?" Anthony asked.

"Yes and well … Jason and I have a past" she admitted "we had a son"

Anthony looked stunned. He knew nothing about his wife.

"I'm sorry I thought you said you had a son with this Jason guy"

"I did, his name was Alexander Javier but he was killed"

"Killed… how?" Anthony asked.

"There was a raid of my apartment my baby boy was shot" she shivered at the memory.

"I'm sorry Kadin I had no idea" Anthony said hugging her.

"Well how could you I never told you about it"

"If you want I won't play football with Michael tomorrow"

"No go ahead just please be careful I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to either you or Mateo" she said resting her head on Anthony's shoulder.

"We're not going anywhere" he assured her.

She fell asleep and slept soundly knowing that Anthony would never leave her.

The next morning the happy family was eating breakfast at Kelly's. Kadin was happy to see Mike again even though he was Sonny's father she had always liked him.

"It's good to see you again Kadin" he had said "and married with a baby no less looks like getting out helped you"

"Yes it did" she smiled.

"I haven't seen you do that in a long time" Mike said handing her the bottle of formula she has asked him to heat for her.

"I haven't had a reason to smile in a long time" she said.

"Go sit down your breakfast will be ready in a minute"

"Thanks Mike" she said before going to sit down.

"So how do you know Mike" Anthony asked.

"He's Michael and Morgan's grandfather" Kadin replied feeding Mateo his bottle. They ate and sat in the peaceful quiet that was so unusual around Port Charles.

"Look who decided to walk back into town" Kadin looked up to meet eyes with Emily Quartermaine.

Kadin hugged her old friend tightly, Emily was one of the few people who made coming back to Port Charles not so bad.

"Jason told me you were back" Emily said once they had let go of each other.

"Emily where are my manners this is my husband Anthony Morrison" Emily and Tony shook hands.

"Aww whose this little guy?" Emily asked referring to the baby.

"This is little Mateo" Kadin beamed while taking him out of his carriage and holding him on her lap.

"Well I'm going to go meet Michael … you two ladies have fun" Anthony excused himself.

"Kadin lets go shopping for old time's sake I mean how often do I have my closest and most trusted friend to go shopping with"

"Ok" Kadin said as the two left Kelly's.

"So your husband is a total hottie" Emily said.

"Yeah, he's a keeper … so what about you?"

"Well Nikolas and I are together" Emily said.

"Yeah … and?"

"Well we have a baby now a little girl her name is Lila after grandmother of course"

"She'd be very proud" Kadin smiled, she had always liked the matriarch of the Quartermaine family and was deeply saddened when she passed away.

"So how has Jason been since I left?" Kadin couldn't help but ask.

"That's a weird question for you" Emily said "I mean you are supposed to be enemies"

"Well it's kinda hard when his sister is my best friend"

"He's been moody… brooding… you know normal Jason" Emily shrugged.

"Yeah nothing new" Kadin said.

Kadin enjoyed her day shopping with Emily, it has reminded her of old times when things were so much simpler. That night Kadin and Anthony went to dinner at her father's things were still a little tense but they were getting better. Lorenzo made her promise that they would come back down soon and there would be no loss of contact again. Kadin wouldn't admit it but she had missed her father very much.

"Baby why don't you go start the car while I change Mateo's diaper and we'll meet you there in a minute" she kissed him.

"Ok I love you" he said. It was his custom to tell her he loved her every time he walked out the door.

"I love you too"

"He's a good man" Lorenzo observed from the door of his daughter's old bedroom while she changed her son.

"Yes he is" Kadin said.

"Let me walk you out" Lorenzo suggested holding out his arm. She accepted and they both walked out of the house.

"Call when you get home so that I know you got there safely" he kissed her forehead and did the same to his grandson.

"I will dad" she said.

Kadin heard a beep and turned around to look towards the car. The next thing she knew there was this incredible blast of heat pushing her backwards. In an instant Lorenzo was at her side. She looked puzzled for a minute as if not believing what she had just seen before she blacked out.


	10. Chapter 10

A little boy no more than two years old came barreling towards the docks. He was excited to see the ships coming into the harbor. Jason grabbed him before he got too close to the water.

"Wow there little guy you almost fell into the water" he said.

The boy stared at him with genuine interest. His dark blue eyes held excitement; he didn't seem all that bothered that a complete stranger was now holding him.

"Where are your parents?" he asked the boy.

The boy shrugged in response and looked past Jason towards the ships.

"Mateo" a frantic Kadin almost collided with Jason as she turned the corner. She had been looking for her son, her son that was now being held by the man she had once loved. Her blood ran cold seeing Jason holding her son.

"Thank you for finding him" she said, her voice holding no emotion at all.

"He found me really" Jason said putting the little boy down.

Mateo eyed his mother and then Jason curiously. But his attention was short lived he was much more interested in the much larger replicas of his favorite bath toys. Kadin stole a glance at her son. He sat down close to the waters edge and stared out into the water.

"Mateo come closer to mommy please?" she asked him. He looked at her but didn't move from his spot.

"Boat" he said pointing his little finger into the horizon.

"I see sweetie" Kadin replied.

"How have you been?" Jason asked rubbing a hand across the back of his neck in nervous anticipation "I thought you had left Port Charles"

"I did but once I got back to Massachusetts I realized that being far away from everyone I love isn't going to help me get over Anthony's death, so I moved back here" she explained "I've been ok living one day at a time since Anthony's death"

"I'm sorry that your husband passed away but I would also like to say that Sonny and I had nothing to do with the bomb in your car … although it hurt to see you happy with another man you have to know that I could never do that to you"

"I know you couldn't Jason but it happened all the same I have cut ties with that side of my father's life in order to protect my son so I would appreciate that if you see either one of us again you do not try and make contact with us" Although it hurt her to say this to him she knew it was in Mateo's best interest, she couldn't loose him too.

"Kadin, distancing yourself from everyone you love isn't going to bring your husband back and it isn't going to protect you or your son from the people who are obviously trying to get to us by using you"

Kadin looked over to Mateo again, he hadn't moved from his spot. He seemed to be enjoying himself. She looked Jason in his crystalline blue eyes and tried to find the strength not to run into his arms and never leave them.

"Jason don't do this to me I can't loose anymore it'll kill me"

"Kadin, you are killing yourself by fighting it … in time you'll see that I will never let you get hurt ever again"

"How can I possibly believe that?" Kadin asked skeptically.

"Because I will do anything for you … if you take me back I will leave the business forever"

"You'd do that for me?" she asked, her reserve was weakening.

"I'd give you the world" he came closer to her and placed his hand on her cheek.

"Jason … I can't" she couldn't look at him anymore.

"All I ask is go out on one date with me to prove that we can have a normal life" Jason said.

This time it was his turn to look over at Mateo. He went over and crouched down next to the little boy.

"How about one day I take you on one of those boats" Jason said.

Mateo grinned at Jason and nodded his head in delight. He helped Mateo stand up and they both walked over to where Kadin was standing.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Jason" Kadin said sadly.

"I lost you once I won't let it happen again" he said "I promise things will be different from now on you and Mateo have nothing to worry about I will protect you both with my life"

"What about Ric and Sonny and my father"

"Have a little faith in me Kadin" Jason said "I'll pick you up tomorrow at 8 ok"

She didn't say no which gave him hope. He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"I'll see you later little guy" he said to Mateo.

"Bye bye" Mateo waved to Jason as he left.

Kadin sighed tiredly as she watched Jason walk away. What had she gotten herself into.


End file.
